1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to marine systems, and more specifically, to a marine docking system for reducing potential damage to watercrafts during docking and/or mooring.
2. Description of Related Art
Marine docking systems are well known in the art and are effective means to secure a boat to a dock. For example, FIG. 1 depicts a conventional marine docking system 101 which includes a watercraft 102 being secured to a dock pier 103 via a mooring line 104.
One of the problems commonly associated with system 101 is the inherent potential for boat damage. For example, the wave and/or wind motion against the boat could cause the watercraft 102 to collide against the dock, which in turn could cause damage.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mooring system that prevents collision between the boat and the dock.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.